


Such a Lack of Inspiration

by viridforest



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddles, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/F, Other, hanzo learning to be happy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2018-10-04 22:59:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10292159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viridforest/pseuds/viridforest
Summary: This is where I'll post any Overwatch drabbles I write. If you want me to possibly expand any of them into a one-shot or story then let me know and I might but no promises. Hope you enjoy!





	1. Zarya x Mercy Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to start this up because I currently don't want to write any of the stuff that has been sitting in my drafts for months even though I finally have free time to write and I don't really have any inspiration for any sort of one shot :/ Maybe this will help when I feel uninspired or unmotivated though! Anyways I hope you enjoy!

Compared to Zarya she may as well be a child. Zarya dwarfed her not only in height but also due to her sheer muscle mass, her arms were the size of tree trunks and don’t even get Angela started on those thighs. Is this how Torbjorn felt compared to most everyone else? Angela was reminded of how small she was compared to Zarya when said women came and wrapped her arms around her.

“You work too much aнгел мой, you should take a break” Zarya gentle said into her ear.

Angela smile softly at the observation. She did work to much didn’t she? Here she was leaning against the kitchen counter with her lunch cold and abandoned while she reviewed another report. A break did sound good.

“You’re right as always my love, but whatever would I do during this break, hmm?” Angela asked with a mischievous grin.

Trailing kisses up and down Angela’s neck the pink haired women replied,

“Well I know a certain girlfriend of yours who would love your company perhaps?”

Angela pretended to ponder Zarya’s suggestion for a moment but when the muscled women wrapped her arms tighter around Angela the doctor quickly agreed. She could use some cuddles to help with her stress and how could she ever say no to Zarya especially when the chance to cuddle in those strong arms was on the table?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aнгел мой = Russian for 'my angel'


	2. Illusion of Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Hanzo was groomed to take over leadership it was never true independence. He may have been taught how to be a leader, it was just smoke and mirrors. He was taught how to follow the orders of the elders, to him they were law, just as they intended. For him to always be nothing but an extension of them, controlled by them, like a marionette made to dance to their tune. It was not leadership he had truly been groomed for, it was subordinace, to follow their every order without question, without thought because to them he was nothing but a vessel unable to do anything on his own. Only there for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a thing I have had sitting in my folder that I might use fora series far in the future or at least inspiration for parts of a series. But for now here it is.

Following orders has been one of many things Hanzo has slowly begun to unlearn. When he first fled the clan it was not only hard letting go of all he had ever known but to now have his own agency, having to make every decision with no guidance but his own. Just as they had intended, for him to rely on them.

Learning to question, especially those of authority where before he had been taught strict obedience. When 76 ask for someone in the room to trade off for patrol of the base, for Hanzo to not immediately think it as an order he is required to, that he must, complete or be the one to do it is a sign of this growth.

When he allows himself to pursue Jesse of his own accord was even more so, a step forward. The cowboy was the exact opposite of everything he had been taught and everything he had ever known. And he loved it. Jesse was loud and confrontational when the situation called for it. He wouldn’t be ordered around for no reason. Something that also helped Hanzo a lot besides Jesse’s support itself.

Even Genji’s teasing that he was in love with a cowboy was a good sign. It was progress, progress that he held dear. Whenever his dark thoughts sought to consume him, the memories he has made, the things he has both learned and unlearned, were like candle, pushing away the darkness. Even his new found teammates within overwatch, his new family were a greater help than they probably realised. Everyone, from Hana with her joyful exuberance despite what she has gone through, to Winston who has seen the worst the world has to offer but still believes in the good of it. All of them inspire him and give him hope, for the world and for himself.

Even when he had been on the run all those years, he was freer now more than ever. With his allies around him and a true sense of purpose, he had never felt more in control of his destiny. He would not waste his second chance. He would not lose this happiness, this control over his own life again, for as long as he lived.

**Author's Note:**

> aнгел мой = Russian for 'my angel'


End file.
